I want you, and only you
by the lights of paris
Summary: "I don't want him, I want you, and only you." "No, you want a fairytale." "I can have a fairytale with you." "I'm the villain, Blair. Not the hero." Set in 4x22. One-Shot.


**Title: **I want you, and _only you._

**Summary: **"I don't want him, I want you, and _only you._" "No, you want a fairytale." "I can have a fairytale with you." "I'm the villain, Blair. Not the hero." Set in 4x22.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gossip Girl.

**Authors Note: **I was watching the season four finale and every time I do, my heart just shatters in half but it's also one of the best episodes (or so _I _think. I'm not a big season four fan but their are a few episodes I love) This is my own take on what happened\should of happened\could of happened, etc. It's set when Blair and Chuck are talking, after Chuck told Louis he was happy for them. I'm disregarding the conversation that happened between them after the whole 'you have my blessing' piece and doing this instead.

* * *

"Why did you just do that, Chuck?" Blair spat at him, disgust written all over her face. She couldn't believe the words that had come out of Chuck's mouth only moments earlier. Who did he think he was?

"Because you love him and he loves you." He states simply, never taking his eyes away from the girl that he's loved for what feels like so long, even if it only had been a couple of years.

"I love you and you love _me._" Blair points out, the disgust vanishing from her face and voice. Chuck shakes her head and Blair swear she can feel her heart break in two. _He doesn't love me anymore, Maybe he never loved me. _Tears well up in her eyes, but she has to be strong. She won't let Chuck make her weak.

"That's true, Blair but I'm not good for you. Louis is." Chuck's still shaking his head and he if he says anymore he'll break. He'll shatter into a million tiny pieces and he can't do that. He needs Blair to go, he needs Blair to leave, even if that's not what he wants. They can't be together, they can't be with each other without hurting one-another.

"Chuck." Blair says softly, reaching out for his hand. Out of the corner of her eye, she see's Louis appear on the staircase. He's watching the two of them intently, Blair retracts her hand and crosses her arms against her chest. Chuck notices and turns around to see Louis, he gives Louis a little friendly wave as if to say 'Nothing's going on here, I'm still happy for you two' and in a way, Chuck is happy for _them. _He's happy that Blair's happy. He's happy she has everything she's ever wanted.

"You want him, Blair." He states. His eyes flicking between Blair and Louis. Blair shakes her head and folds her arms tighter against her chest.

"I don't want him, I want you and _only you._" She can't help the tear that rolls down her cheek, she quickly un-crosses her arms and wipes the tear away. Her arms fall limp at her sides.

"No, you want a fairytale." Chuck says, he starts shaking his head again and he has to close his eyes. He knows he's hurting her but he has to, so she can be happy.

"I can have a fairytale with you." Her voice breaks on fairytale.

"I'm the villain, Blair. Not the hero." It's true. The words Eleanor said earlier on in the evening, ring through Chuck's ears. _She is finally getting her fairytale, she doesn't need the Big Bad Wolf to ruin it, Why don't you say goodbye once and for all, And let her go. _

"That's not true." Blair whimpered, shaking her head. Chuck couldn't help himself, he grabbed her hands and held them up between the two of them.

"It is and you know it. Blair, I'm letting you go." Chuck's own eyes were starting to well up with tears, he didn't want to do this but he had to. He had to do this for her, and for himself.

"No." Blair whispered, the tears rolling down her face. The salty taste landing on her lips but she could hardly notice because it felt like her whole world was breaking and falling apart. Everything was coming to a _stop. _There would be no more Chuck and Blair, if she left and walked away right now. She wriggled her hands out of Chuck's grasp and wiped away the tears with the backs of her hands. She knew Chuck was right, he was letting her go and Louis was good. He was good for _her _and she was _happy. _And it had been a long time since she was truly and utterly happy.

"I still love you, Chuck." She whispered, standing up straighter. Chuck nodded his head.

"I still love you too, Blair." He whispers back. He pushes a strand of hair behind her ear and his lips are touching her cheek. They linger a moment more then they should before he pulls back.

"Goodbye, Blair." He says confidently. He forces a grin to stretch across his face but Blair see's right through it; She smiles shyly at him, and doesn't say anything about the fake smile he wears. Blair glances at Louis, who looks as if he hasn't moved an inch since the last time she looked over at him. He flashes her a smile and she flashes one back at him, a fake smile, a forced smile. She turns back to Chuck, and shakes her head.

"I'm still leaving Louis, Chuck." Blair states. Leaving Louis had never even crossed her mind until tonight but being back with Chuck, even if it only was for a night, it felt so _right_, so _perfect, _so _real _and she never felt that way with Louis. Chuck's face breaks in confusion. His eyebrows knit together and Blair can't help but let out a chuckle at his expression. _This is love. _She doesn't _love _Louis. Love builds up and up and she can't marry him. She had only just met him, only just started dating him. If Chuck decided to still walk away from her, she would still call off the wedding but she would maybe give it a go with Louis. They do say romances with princes escalate but _this was all too much. _

"But he makes you happy." Chuck pressed.

"So do you." Blair retorted, jutting her lower lip out in a pout. "And your the one, I want." She stated proudly. Chuck couldn't take it anymore; he cracked. Blair wanted _him and only him. _He made her happy. She was in love with him. She loved him. He grabbed her hand and kissed it before crushing his lips against hers. She didn't respond, instead she pulled away.

"Louis." She whispered. She glanced back up in Louis's direction but thankfully he wasn't paying any notice to her or Chuck, he was too busy talking to Kati and Iz.

"I need to tell him before _anything _can happen. He deserves that." She flashed Chuck one last smile and made her way over to Louis.

Telling him hadn't been easy. He was a good person and the way his face had fallen had broken her heart. The way his lips had twisted into a frown, had made her heart shatter in half. The way he had begged her to say, had made her fall apart. The way his face contorted to one full of pain, made her want to scream but she kept on reminding herself that once it was over she could be with Chuck and that brought a smile to her face, one she had to hide, for Louis's sake. She pulled the ring off of her finger and enclosed it in his hand.

"I'm sorry." She told him before she took off.


End file.
